


Head over Heels

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Papara One-Shots [3]
Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (which will eventually be requited but not here), Chara can't flirt, Chara has crushes on everyone, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, Swap Chara is not the same as Classic Frisk, Sweet Chara, Unrequited Love, you'll get second-hand embarrassment reading this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Chara isn't the flirty masterpiece she wants to be. Instead of everyone instantly loving her, she falls in love withliterally everybody.Except theoneperson who might have aslightobsession with her.





	Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> People ask me, "What's the point of Underswap? The only thing that changes are the characters' personalities and physical design."
> 
> To this, I calmly respond:
> 
> "NOT TO ME!!!"

_In another universe,_ she thought to herself, _I'd be the one with all the admirers._

_I would flirt with them, and they'd fall head over heels for me. Crowds of people would follow me around, lovestruck. I'd see a camera and automatically strike a pose, and I'd be **dang photogenic.**_

But not in this universe.

Chara sighed heavily and shook her head, smiling. No, in this universe, she was the cheerful, chubby little human who fell to the underground and automatically generated ... confusion.

_I'm traveling through the most dangerous place that exists in the entire world._ she huffed, walking along the path in Hotlands. _I'm literally journeying through the world of monsters._

_And nobody gives a crap!_

It was almost funny, how unremarkable she seemed to be. Sure, monsters attacked her. But after about a minute of awkward conversation attempts, they'd most likely flee. 

Well, not Jerry.

Jerry was always the same.

_She_ had had to run from Jerry.

But it still wasn't fair! She wanted to be dazzling and gorgeous. 

Instead ... she was a potato. A potato with eternally blushing cheeks, so even if she WASN'T embarassed at any given time, she looked like it.

A faint blush heated her cheeks even redder as she tried to recount the number of monsters she'd fallen for on her journey thus far.

First, the kind caretaker of the ruins, Asgore. He was obsessed with flowers and seemed a bit bewildered to have had a human girl fall into his garden, but he'd taken her with him to show around the ruins. His awkward sort of charm made her instantly get a bit of a crush on him.

But, he was obviously missing his ex-wife from beyond the ruins. He'd shown her a picture of the lady, and she was a regal and serious looking beauty. Not a short little redhead who couldn't watch where she put her feet.

 

She had moved on pretty quickly from that. _He_ was _very big and strong looking, though. And fuzzy. The fuzziness was cute._

 

No. She'd moved past the ruins into Snowdin where--surprise! An adorable little ball of energy with a big blue cape had snatched her heart away from her again--literally this time. He challenged her to a fight as soon as he saw her, and had to be talked out of it cleverly by the rather gangly orange hoodie skeleton brother.

Instead, she was challenged with puzzle after puzzle. Luckily, Sans wasn't nearly as good at puzzles as he claimed to be. Rather, Papyrus was the skilled one--he seemed to have been the one to actually design these monstrosities for fun.

A botched attempt at flirting in a final fight with Sans nevertheless made him blue-faced, and he admitted that he "had to take her on a date" now. 

She half-realized that he wasn't as into her as she was taken with him even before he casually friendzoned her.

 

Heart broken... again.

 

Moving into Waterfall, she continually called her pal, but seemed to notice that brother of his was always underfoot somehow. He was ridiculous! 

Though he kept her giggling with his jokes, she had her goal in mind again. Home! She had to get home. She had to get...

OH, look at that Alphys, dude!

_Friend-crush initiated!_

She ran for her life from the small, angry dinosaur monster, but couldn't resist admiring the _muscles_ on that monster.

Sans set up a "date..." If one could have called it that. He demanded that they be friends. Alphys couldn't refuse.

Who could say no to that face of his? Certainly not either of those ladies. Chara didn't even want to.

Hanging out with her was so fun, but she clearly wasn't... uh... moving on. 

The lab in Hotlands had held a nervous fish monster--talk about a contradiction there--who hadn't seemed to cause Chara to go head over heels. Maybe there wouldn't be anyone in this area to crush on! Maybe-- oh no.

Hot robot.

_Hot robot._

Napstaton's shyness for the stage, yet his zeal for music, was enough. _Here I go again!_

_Is there anyone in this Underground who I_ haven't _had a crush on??_

She glanced to her right and stifled a laugh. Papyrus was sitting at yet another sentry station. They were all too small for him--what with both Alphys and Sans, the only other motivated security in the entire Underground, it seemed-- so whenever he sat in one, it gave the impression of a clown sitting in a too-small convertable.

(Which, of course, was an effect that he loved.)

There was snow on the roof.

"How did you even manage to get that there?" she demanded between giggles.

He glanced up at it as if he'd never noticed it before. "Oh, I dunno." He winked. "Guess I'm just too lazy to clean it off."

She snorted outright. "You are _ridiculous._ "

"Hope so."

He smiled, in a kind of expectant way.

Completely oblivious, she leaned down. "Got anything to sell me? I'm low on food."

"Oh! Actually, I do." He pulled out a burger. "It's good for ya."

"Is it really."

"Mm-hmm. Only nine hundred G."

She rolled her eyes and started walking away. "No thanks."

"Whoops, I meant ninety-nine G."

"Goodbye."

"Nine G. Final offer."

"Now you're talking!" She flashed that huge, adorable, incredible, innocent, genuine smile and came skipping back. 

"Ok." was all he could say.

"Here's your money." She held out her hand and plunked the coins into his skeletal palm. He passed her the burger.

"Thank youuuuu~!" she sang, dashing away. "I'll say hello next time I'm on live TV!"

"Please don't."

"Okay! See you later, inevitably!" She winked at him, running backwards, almost tripped over a Vulcan, which screeched, and cried out an apology to it while _still_ running backwards _in Hotlands._

 

What a total, utter _dork._

 

 

He sighed cheerfully and rested his chin on his hands. 

 

She was utterly captivating to him.

... she was gonna notice _sometime_ or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out thecookieshop.tumblr.com if you liked this, I'm taking suggestions! :D


End file.
